Talk:Maerlyn/@comment-184.189.220.114-20130824074420
yeah, according to the wind through the keyhole, Maerlyn is good. furthermore, we are supposed to assume that TWTTK is a "true" or "based upon a true" story because the main character went on to become a "Real" gunslinger and his mother also went on to live in Gilead and evolve into a great lady of some sort. Within the original series, Maerlyn is only ever mentioned briefly if at all, and his motives are rarely if ever eluded to. Even with regards to the Wizard's Rainbow, Maerlyn is even suggested to NOT BE the creator, and it is suggested instead that they existed since before the prim receded. The vast majority of the "evidence" that suggests that Maerlyn is evil comes from the comics and graphic novels. Now, of course King may have had some degree of creative control in these works, but without question they were NOT written by him. King does NOT maintain a bible with which to maintain canon in expanded universe fiction. At most, he uses a person (can't remember the person's name, but he/she is mentioned in the afterwords of several of the DT novels) who helps him to maintain consistency when HE is writing. However, as is often the case with fictional universes that are created by a single person, and then later expanded upon by multiople other authors, King has already shown us that he does not care a single bit about the information published by 3rd party authors. As soon as King, or anyone else for that matter (George Lucas with new movies covering territory trodded by novels, comics, games, etc.; Larry Niven with "known space" authors and his core ringworld series; there are others as well) decides to write a novel or novella that covers territory that has already been covered by other authors..... HE.... DOESNT..... CARE. As far as King, and most others in similar situations, are concerned: the expanded universe content means absoutely nothing whatsoever and he/they will throw everything established by those authors out the window without a single microsecond of thought. Hell, 9 times out of 10, the original authors don't even know if a particular concept or explanation has already been elaborated by a 3rd party author. Its hilarious to even assume that the original authors have read more than a single page out of the countless novels, comics, and graphic novels that have been published with content from these fictional universes. Stephen king does not read the comics or graphic novels. George lucas does not read the friggin library full of novels, comics, graphic novels, nor has he ever played or watched someone play single video game. They dont care. At most they have some guy read it for them. If that guy, who reads it for them, finds problems, then they (king or lucas) dont hear about the problems. Some OTHER executive assistant or publishing executive handles it. King and Lucas don't even interact with the author. All of control and management of this expanded universe writing is handled by the publishers or by staff hired to manage an estate if the need is great enough. King's intellectual property licensing is handled by publishers, IIRC. Lucas' IP is handled by a company that was set up by Lucas for the express purpose of IP management and licensing. King has already done this with TWTTK. Maerlyn is good. Maerlyn offers no tricks. he helps. he tells the truth. he encourages and smiles. Contrasted with portrayals in the comics and graphic novels, this is a complete opposite description.